


Appetizing savour

by Nati



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, OOC, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Когда Джейс ехал к дому Люка вместе с Магнусом и Алеком, он был готов ко всему. На нём были все руны, какие он обычно наносил перед охотой, так что да, он определённо был готов ко всему.Кроме, как оказалось, Саймона Льюиса.





	1. Appetizing savour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sourire de dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sourire+de+dragon).



> В общем, это ещё одна аушка в цикле аушек. Я сначала хотела написать её без сумеречного мира, но потом подумала и решила, что лучше всё-таки с ним.  
> А омегаверс я всегда пишу странный - он для меня целая отдельная вселенная со своими законами, так что то делаю её совершенно не похожей ни на что, то пилю прямо штамп на штампе. Что получилось в этот раз - решать вам.
> 
> Название переводится как "Аппетитный аромат" или "Дразнящий запах" xD
> 
> ВАЖНО!  
> 2 и 4 части содержат в себе мпрег. Читайте на свой страх и риск xD

Джейс помнил, как Алек однажды в детстве закрылся в своей комнате на несколько дней. Вейланд тогда стоял под дверью брата и вслушивался в негромкие вскрики и тихие стоны, доносящиеся из комнаты. Они с Алеком не виделись уже почти неделю, которую Лайтвуд провёл за разговорами с Безмолвными братьями, слушая их советы и наставления. Джейсу не нравилось это, но он понимал, что не мог просто запретить Алеку с ними разговаривать, несмотря на то, что беспокоился. 

Так уж повелось, что омег среди Сумеречных охотников почти не было. А те, кто был – буквально все за редким исключением – становились Безмолвными братьями. 

Алек был омегой. 

Джейс слышал, как Мариза и Роберт говорили, что их старший сын, наверняка, начертает руны Братства, когда станет чуть старше. Вейланд был категорически против этого – с Алеком ему было интересно, хорошо и комфортно. Джейс не хотел бы, чтобы он уходил. И тогда, стоя под дверью в его первую течку, Вейланду хотелось зайти в комнату и… как-то приободрить брата, что ли. Не то, чтобы Джейс знал, как. 

Сам Вейланд был альфой. Поэтому Алек и не разговаривал с ним больше пяти дней, хотя это было бессмысленно – Джейс ещё не вошёл в период гона, он не мог почувствовать тот аромат, который, как он знал, чувствуют альфы при близком присутствии омеги. Алеку не обязательно было закрываться от него, по крайней мере ещё как минимум год. Но Лайтвуд ушёл в комнату, закрылся и никого не пускал, переживая эти дни в одиночестве. 

Тогда Джейс мало что знал об омегах. Да и об альфах, если на то пошло – Сумеречные охотники никогда не создавали пар альфа/омега, предпочитая им традиционные брачные союзы альфа/бета и (гораздо, гораздо реже) омега/бета. Потому что природа наградила всех женщин статусом бет. Тогда тринадцатилетний Джейс вообще не мог представить, как выглядели бы подобные отношения. Не понимал, почему омеги должны закрываться от альф, неужели какой-то запах может настолько сильно влиять на людей. 

Как оказалось – может. 

Джейс понял это через полтора года, когда сам вошёл в период гона. Он помнил, как Алек опять ушёл в комнату, закрываясь ото всех. Помнил, как через пару часов отправился за ним, как сидел возле его двери, прислонившись к стене, и просто _дышал_ – впитывал в себя терпкий, манящий запах. Джейсу хотелось, до безумия хотелось оказаться по другую сторону двери, раствориться в запахе – он почти рычал, почти царапал стену. Но каким-то невероятным усилием воли он помнил – Алек не просто омега, он брат, друг, кто угодно, но не сексуальный партнёр. Это помогало, особенно вкупе со стило, которым Джейс рисовал себе на руках руны спокойствия и терпения. Вейланд знал, что нужно было уйти, знал, что потом они с Алеком не смогут даже в глаза друг другу посмотреть – ведь Лайтвуд прекрасно чувствовал его, сидя под дверью с другой стороны, – но не мог. Не мог заставить себя подняться и отойти, уходя от сводящего его с ума запаха. 

Всё это время рядом с ним сидел Роберт – для того, чтобы не дать им совершить какую-нибудь глупость. И Джейсу было стыдно за самого себя перед приёмным отцом, который смотрел понимающе и спокойно, который сжимал его плечи, когда Вейланд почти дотрагивался стило до двери, чтобы начертить руну отпирания замков. 

Три дня как в тумане – это единственно, что мог с уверенностью вспомнить Джейс. Потом, когда прошло немного времени, Вейланд заметил, как Алек задумчиво водит пальцами по страницам Кодекса, описывающих ритуал вступления в Братство. Лайтвуд думал о том, чтобы стать Безмолвным братом – не сейчас, конечно, после совершеннолетия, но он _думал_ об этом, и Джейсу это категорически не нравилось. Он не хотел, чтобы Алек уходил, он хотел оставить Алека рядом с собой навсегда. 

Джейс был эгоистом. Поэтому он пошёл и предложил Лайтвуду стать парабатаями. 

Алек сомневался. Он сомневался так явно, что Вейланд не выдержал, взял его за руку – _впервые после тех дней_ – и заявил, что никакого другого парабатая он и видеть не желает. И что он будет ходить на охоту в одиночку, никто не будет прикрывать ему спину, и потом он закономерно умрёт, не дожив до восемнадцати. Алек, милый и добрый Алек, который заботился о своей семье намного больше, чем о самом себе, не мог отказаться после такого. Их отношения – крепкие, братские – связали клятва и руны, а огонь между ними слепил глаза – только поэтому, разумеется, у обоих на ресницах блестели слёзы. 

Следующую течку Алека они провели вместе: Джейс сидел на кровати, а Лайтвуд лежал головой у него на коленях, уткнувшись в живот. Вейланд перебирал волосы брата и дышал полной грудью, слушая такое же тихое и спокойное дыхание в ответ. Руна парабатай успокаивала их обоих намного лучше, чем всё остальное вместе взятое, мысли не соскальзывали в вязкий дурман, а запах был просто запахом Алека – привычным, близким, родным, но никак не возбуждающим. 

Джейс был счастлив, что брат остался с ним. Алек был счастлив, что брат был рядом. 

*_*_*

В мире примитивных всё было намного проще. Они и сами были намного проще, наверное именно поэтому их и называли _примитивными._ Им было плевать на классовое разделение уже несколько веков как, они изобретали всё новые и улучшенные блокаторы и подавители, которые разрешалось принимать уже едва ли не с младенчества, учёные даже нашли способ навсегда менять принадлежность к тому или иному виду. Это стоило бешенных денег, да и не сильно было нужно – с блокаторами альфы и омеги могли вести обычную жизнь бет. 

В Сумеречном мире это не работало. Нефилимы не принимали никаких подавителей, потому что это намного уменьшало эффект рун, а кровь нежити банально не воспринимала ничего, связанное с блоком врождённой сущности. Из-за этого охота давалась намного сложнее, ведь никогда не знаешь, не нарвёшься ли ты на омегу-вампира, после чего обе стороны вообще забудут, что хотели сделать.

Алек во время течки на охоту не ходил, а Джейс всегда перед выходом рисовал сдерживающие и притупляющие руны, чтобы в случае непредвиденных ситуаций не оказаться в доме у оборотня или в вампирском гнезде. Слава ангелу, у них всегда была страховка в лице Иззи, которая не очень-то любила, когда у её братьев сносило крышу. 

В этот раз на охоту шли все вместе. Рутинное задание, они пачками такие выполняли даже без царапин. Ничего не должно было поменяться. Ничего. Вот только именно там Джейс встретил Клэри. Милую рыжеволосую девчонку со смущённой улыбкой и большими проблемами в жизни. С ней в комплекте шёл дружок-примитивный Саймон, на которого Джейс даже не обратил внимание поначалу: Льюис был абсолютно непримечательным, жалким в своей безответной влюблённости, застенчивым и неловким задротом-ботаником. От него ничем не пахло, но даже без этого Вейланд понял, что парень – омега, который сидит на подавителях. Джейсу, собственно, до этого не было никакого дела. 

Клэри ему нравилась. Она была не совсем в его вкусе, но что-то в ней привлекало, её хотелось защищать, опекать. Когда Джейс поцеловал её, он почувствовал тепло – как будто это было то, что нужно. Он не думал, что проживёт с ней всю оставшуюся жизнь, но она определённо могла бы стать его спутницей пока… ну, пока. И, главное, всё правильно – он, альфа, выбирает её, бету. Как и положено Сумеречным охотникам. Клэри могла бы стать его девушкой. 

Клэри оказалась его сестрой. 

Новость – как гром среди ясного неба. Это было определённо _нечестно_ по отношению к ним обоим. Это было даже больно. Да ещё и этот Саймон, который тут же сориентировался и кинулся к Клэри со своими собственническими замашками. И Клэри отвечала. Уходила с ним, разговаривала с ним, чуть ли не жила с ним – и как же это бесило Вейланда! Не то, чтобы он мог с этим что-то сделать, конечно. 

А потом случилось то, чего никто не ожидал. По крайней мере, Джейс-то точно. Ни когда целовал Клэри в Летнем дворе, ни когда смотрел на Льюиса на руках у Рафаэля, ни когда сам нёс Саймона на кладбище. Из-за всех этих откровений с семейными узами, Джейс совершенно забыл две вещи: первая – Льюис омега. Второе – нежить отторгает примитивные подавители. 

Запах – незнакомый, будоражащий кровь – ударил в нос чуть ли не с силой пудовой гири. Голова закружилась так резко, что даже в глазах потемнело, и Джейс бы упал, если бы его вовремя не поддержал Алек. Вейланд почти оглушено смотрел по сторонам, ища источник столь сильного запаха – и тут же его нашёл, уткнувшись взглядом в Льюиса, который жадно глотал кровь, принесённую Магнусом. Рафаэль сидел рядом с Саймоном и придерживал его за плечи, что-то негромко говоря на ухо, мягко и успокаивающе. Льюис по-прежнему высасывал из пакетов кровь, но постепенно замедлялся, успокаивался и начинал смотреть вокруг себя более осознанно. Клэри, которая до этого чуть не попала под горячие зубы своего друга, отбежала в сторону и сидела на земле, скрючившись. Джейс как-то отстранённо подумал, что надо бы пойти за ней, как-то утешить и приободрить, но не мог сдвинуться с места, пошатываясь, словно пьяный, и держась за руку парабатая. 

— Около трёх лет на полных подавителях, — задумчиво сказал Магнус, подходя к ним и осматривая Джейса как интересное насекомое. — Неудивительно, что тебя так накрыло. 

— А тебя почему нет? — спросил Вейланд, ненавидя себя за хриплый голос. — Ты же тоже альфа. И точно не сидишь на подавителях. 

— Опыт, — пожал плечами Магнус, а потом таинственно улыбнулся. — Или полное нежелание никого, кроме одного крайне шикарного омеги. 

Джейс бы удивился его словам или резко сжавшимся на руке пальцам парабатая, но в данный конкретный момент был не в состоянии удивляться хоть чему-нибудь. Его реально слегка потрясывало, а желание подойти и ткнуть Рафаэля мордой в землю неожиданно показалось самым приоритетным в списке задач. 

— Ты главное спокойнее, — сказал ему Магнус, и в его голосе не было ничего, кроме веселья. — Начинать драку с вампиром ночью на кладбище в твоём состоянии – не самая лучшая идея, поверь. Мне-то, конечно, всё равно, но ведь ввяжется Александр, потом и сам новообращённый, придётся вас всех разнимать, испорчу причёску – и все окажемся в минусе. 

Джейс почти зарычал на мага, который стоял и банально издевался, когда Вейланду плохо. А то, что Джейсу было плохо заметили все, даже Рафаэль, оторвавшийся от успокаивания Льюиса. Сантьяго, кстати, очень недобро сверкнул глазами и посмотрел сначала на Вейланда, потом на Магнуса и Алека. 

— Уберите его отсюда, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал Рафаэль. — Не хватало ещё, чтобы рядом с новообращённым вампиром-омегой болтался гормонально неуравновешенный альфа-охотник. 

Джейс опять чуть не зарычал и дёрнулся, когда Алек твёрдо повёл его прочь от разрытой могилы. Вейланду исключительно не нравилось то, что он куда-то уходит, когда инстинкты звали его обратно, но Лайтвуд держал твёрдо, а сзади танцующей походкой шёл чем-то подозрительно довольный Магнус. 

Запах, забившийся в ноздри, перестал преследовать Джейса только три часа спустя. 

*_*_*

Когда Джейс ехал к дому Люка вместе с Магнусом и Алеком, он был готов ко всему. На нём были все руны, какие он обычно наносил перед охотой, так что да, он _определённо был готов ко всему._

Кроме, как оказалось, Саймона Льюиса. 

Джейс, если честно, даже не понял, что и как получилось – просто раньше он чувствовал запахи всех находящихся в помещении людей и нелюдей. Но в этот раз он почувствовал Клэри, которая открыла им двери, а потом словно волной накрыло – и остался только один запах, который окружил коконом, не давая ничему другому протиснуться. Джейс узнал его моментально, поэтому так же моментально постарался успокоиться. Но отчего-то не помогло. Запах не спешил проходить, наоборот, он словно дразнил и самостоятельно ввинчивался в ноздри – хоть вообще не дыши. И самое обидное было в том, что виновнику всего этого – Саймону Льюису – дышать теперь было не обязательно, а значит он не мог в полной мере понять то, что чувствовал Вейланд. 

Ну или мог. 

Потому что Саймон, до этого спокойно сидевший на кухне, вышел и чуть не впечатался в стену спиной, широко раскрытыми глазами уставившись на Джейса. Вейланд и сам смотрел на него взглядом, далёким от пренебрежения или ненависти, а руна на боку жгла так, что хоть вой – но отойти и успокоиться никак не получилось. Клэри между ними с непонимающим взглядом оказалась какой-то совершенно лишней, ненужной и мешающей. Инстинкты разрывали Джейса на части – с одной стороны ему нужно было уйти и успокоиться, чтобы руна не сожгла ему бок до мяса, а с другой – ему просто _обязательно_ нужно было подойти к Саймону и облизать его всего с ног до головы. Льюис ещё так стоял возле этой стены, так на неё опирался, просто _приглашал_ , не иначе, что Вейланд никак не мог понять, _почему_ он не принял приглашение и до сих пор стоит в противоположном конце комнаты. 

— Немедленно возьми себя в руки, — раздался неожиданно спокойный и властный голос Магнуса. 

Джейс дёрнулся и чуть не отлетел к стене, когда по ощущениям на него обрушился Ниагарский водопад. Магнус смотрел на Вейланда пристально, немигающим взглядом, и это неожиданно мгновенно отрезвило – Бейн тоже был альфой, причём намного сильнее, чем Джейс. И Вейланд даже сказал бы магу спасибо, но зачем-то перевёл взгляд на Льюиса, который смотрел на Магнуса совершенно ошарашенным взглядом, будто загипнотизированный. Бейн на это внимание не обратил, а вот Алек что-то недовольно пробурчал и будто бы невзначай подвинулся ближе к Магнусу. Джейс сначала посмотрел на парабатая удивлённо, а потом чуть не упал, учуяв ревность. Алек ревновал Магнуса и показывал, что маг… занят? 

Вейланд чуть не заорал, поборов желание подскочить к брату и начать трясти его за плечи. Нельзя, им нельзя создавать пары альфа/омега! Джейс нормально относился к тому, что Алеку нравились парни, но если он свяжется с Магнусом, если будет носить его метку… Вейланда чуть током от ужаса не ударило. Пара альфа/омега – это навсегда. На всю жизнь. Связанные меткой, они вообще друг от друга никогда не уйдут – но даже не это больше всего пугало Джейса. Джейса пугали дети. Дети, которых _Алек мог родить_. И хотя маги стерильны, кто знает, не задавят ли гены альфы непосредственно стерильность магов? Если Алек поддастся инстинктам… 

— Я тебя сейчас вырублю, — тихо и устрашающе спокойно сказал Магнус, демонстрируя свою способность читать мысли. 

И это неожиданно опять отрезвило. Джейс посмотрел на Алека – такого родного и привычного, в неизменном растянутом свитере, с луком за плечами и серьёзно нахмуренными бровями. Посмотрел и подумал, что Алек останется Алеком, даже если прямо сейчас пойдёт и объявит, что они с Магнусом партнёры и собираются завести десять детей в ближайшие три года. И Джейс его поддержит… ну, постарается, по крайней мере, насчёт десяти детей, конечно, потому что он своего парабатая любит и желает ему счастья. 

— Рад, что ты пришёл к консенсусу в своей голове, а теперь сядь и не отсвечивай, — снова сказал Магнус, но на этот раз намного дружелюбнее. 

— Прекрати читать мои мысли! – возмутился Вейланд. 

— Прекрати так громко думать, — парировал Магнус и махнул рукой, показывая, что перепалка окончена. 

Джейс недовольно цыкнул и перевёл взгляд на Алека, который смотрел на него удивлённо и недоумённо, видимо только сейчас осознав, что его инстинктивный порыв был замечен всеми, кроме Клэри и Майи. Вейланд улыбнулся парабатаю ободряющие и одобряюще, показывая, что не имеет ничего против и не собирается устраивать тут истерик, а потом посмотрел на Льюиса. Точнее, он посмотрел на то место, где до этого стоял Льюис, потому что сейчас там никого не было. Порыв спросить, куда он делся, был задушен в зародыше, потому что особо даже в ответе и не нуждался – Джейс прекрасно чувствовал, что парень стоит на крыльце дома. Клэри, недолго постояв в гостиной и поняв, что никто и ничего ей объяснять не собирается, решительно развернулась и пошла к выходу. Джейс, задумавшись на секунду, пошёл следом – мало ли что может случиться. 

Решение, как оказалось, было исключительно верным, потому что раумы – это не самое приятное знакомство. Хорошо ещё, что Джейс был чертовски замечательным Охотником, а Клэри явно использовала какой-то природный непонятный талант оставаться невредимой (физически) после встречи с очередным демоном. А Саймон… А вот Саймон, казалось, делал абсолютно всё, чтобы Джейсу хотелось его либо придушить, либо… Вот это "либо" Вейланд предпочитал не произносить даже мысленно, останавливаясь на более безопасном "придушить". 

— Почему ты себя не контролируешь? — недовольно пробурчал Джейс, не особо надеясь быть услышанным. 

Саймон не только услышал, но и посмотрел на Вейланда так, будто тот только что сморозил самую большую глупость века. 

— А как, ты думаешь, я должен это делать? — почти прошипел Льюис, сверкая глазами и зубами. — Да меня самого трясти начинает, когда ты…

На этом Саймон резко замолчал и стремительно развернувшись, вышел из комнаты, куда они не так давно затащили Люка. Вейланд проводил его злым взглядом (он искренне надеялся, что взгляд был именно злым, а не пожирающим) и заставил себя сесть на кресло, а не отправиться следом. Стоящий рядом Алек сначала посмотрел на парабатая недоуменно, а потом, судя по взгляду, на него снизошло божественное озарение. Джейс подавил в себе порыв закрыть лицо руками и глухо застонать – ну вот почему Алек взял и нашёл себе парня именно сейчас? Да и ладно бы просто парня, но почему именно такого, который пошёл и переключил Лайтвуда в режим уверенности в себе, так что теперь Алек мог смотреть на своего парабатая с пониманием и лёгкой незлобной насмешкой. Как это вообще произошло в их жизнях?! Куда можно написать жалобу и попросить вернуть всё как было?

*_*_*

Джейс не хотел спасать этого _Саймона_. Нет, Вейланд не был злобной тварью, поэтому не желал Льюису смерти, просто Джейс не хотел _лично_ его спасать. Он и без того слишком много и часто о нём думал, так что спасение было бы ещё одним поводом задать судьбе вопрос, почему именно он. Что он натворил-то в прошлой жизни, что его так жестоко наказывают. Вопросы, конечно, были риторическими, так что Джейс, естественно, пошёл за Клэри – точнее, повёл Клэри, куда нужно. Девушка нервничала, облизывала губы и с мольбой в глазах просила найти Саймона и спасти его. Джейс не мог отказать сестре. Джейс не мог доказать себе, что идёт вперёд по знакомому запаху только потому, что не может отказать сестре. Джейс чуть не задохнулся, когда знакомый запах привёл его к лежащему на полу изломанному и обескровленному телу. Чёрт. Джейс не раз видел мёртвых вампиров, а парочку из них сам и убил, но сейчас… Сейчас к горлу подкатывала тошнота, а в нос забивался отвратительный запах смерти и боли. 

_Боли._

Джейс резко кинулся к Саймону, падая рядом с ним на колени. Разумеется, он не сможет проверить его сердцебиение или дыхание, но запах не врал – он никогда не врёт. Мёртвые пахли по-другому, а так пахли умирающие, которых ещё можно было спасти. Вейланд заозирался по сторонам, будто ища решение, а потом полоснул каким-то валяющимся рядом железным прутом по руке, тут же прикладывая её к губам Саймона. Ничего не происходило почти минуту, во время которой Джейс чуть ли не молился, чтобы Льюис начал пить кровь. И почти молитвы, судя по всему, были услышаны. Саймон укусил его за запястье и принялся жадно пить.

— Эй, парень, давай не так резво, — пробормотал Вейланд. 

Саймон тут же отстранился. Джейс хотел было что-то сказать, но посмотрел в тёмные глаза Льюиса и поплыл. Банально поплыл, растеряв все мысли по дороге. Саймон медленно придвинулся ближе, не разрывая зрительного контакта, и Джейс чувствовал, как слабо жжётся руна на боку, но никак не мог сосредоточиться на ней достаточно для того, чтобы оттолкнуть Льюиса от себя. Надо было, надо было прийти в себя, но Джейс не мог, окутанный запахом и чем-то, чему он никак не мог дать определения, чем-то, что горело в глазах Саймона как ведьмин огонь. Поэтому когда Вейланд почувствовал укус в шею, он только негромко вскрикнул и схватил Льюиса за плечи, притягивая к себе ближе. Вампирская сила Саймона переплеталась с его притягательностью омеги, и Джейс не мог выбраться из окружающего его кокона запахов и ощущений. Руна совсем перестала действовать, когда Саймон придвинулся ближе, разводя ноги и садясь на бёдра Вейланда, приникая к нему всем телом, обхватывая за шею, словно оборачиваясь вокруг него. 

Джейса качало как на волнах. Боль от укуса прошла почти сразу же, оставляя после себя приятную истому по всему телу, а запах Саймона накрыл его как мягкое одеяло, заставляя полностью расслабиться. Он как-то резко забыл, где они находятся, что вокруг происходит – ему хотелось просто закрыть глаза и растворить в ощущениях. 

Но из уютного кокона его выдернули. Саймон оторвался от его шеи и смотрел на Вейланда так, будто не знал, что ему сейчас делать: вскочить и убежать, или продолжать сидеть у него на коленях. Джейс, всё ещё оглушённый, решил всё за него – сжал руки крепче и потянулся ближе, почти касаясь чужих губ своими. Льюис смотрел на него не отрываясь – только дышал (по старой привычке) тяжело и сорвано. Вейланд вновь почувствовал, как бок обожгла руна – но она не успела отрезвить разум на какие-то доли секунды. Джейс прижался к губам Саймона, ощущая вкус собственной крови, и понял, что у него только что окончательно снесло вообще все ориентиры. 

Они целовались как сумасшедшие. Джейсу с трудом удавалось прерваться на пару секунд, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, а Саймону не требовалось этого вовсе. Они держались друг за друга так крепко, будто от этого зависели их жизни, сминали пальцами одежду и почти не осознанно пытались её снять, стремясь достичь ещё большей близости. У Джейса загорелись глаза, когда Саймон тихо застонал в поцелуй и провёл руками по спине Вейланда. Они оба были готовы прямо здесь и прямо сейчас отдаться друг другу. Неправильно, несвоевременно – но кого это волновало? 

И с сильнейшим грохотом содрогнулся корабль. 

Парни отлетели друг от друга, как будто между ними вонзилось горящее копьё. Вейланд тяжёло дышал, держась рукой за пульсирующую ранку на шее, а Льюис оглядывался в шоке, будто не понимал, где вообще находится. А ещё он безостановочно облизывал губы, поэтому Джейс никак не мог отвести от них взгляда, замечая, что сейчас они насыщенного красного цвета и вообще припухли. В голове словно черти рассмеялись, насмешливо спрашивая, а кто же в этом виноват. Из-за чьих поцелуев губы Саймона были красными и припухшими. 

— Чёрт, — тихо выругался Джейс, быстро рисуя под ранкой ираце. — Чёрт! 

Саймон, прислонившись спиной к противоположной стене, обречённо закрыл глаза. 

*_*_*

Джейс не знал, зачем он шёл домой к Саймону. У него не было ни одной мысли на этот счёт, кроме слабенького оправдания в виде звонка Клэри "Саймон три дня не отвечает и не приходит". Клэри, разумеется, беспокоилась за друга. Джейс не знал, почему ухватился за этот звонок, как за спасательный круг и решил проверить вампира в одиночку. Клэри была другом Саймона, а не он. А кем был он, Джейс, чёрт возьми, не знал и сам. 

Рука сама собой дёрнулась к шраму на шее. Небольшой, едва заметный – тем более на фоне остальных. За последнюю неделю Джейс столько раз потрогал и осмотрел его, что это уже постепенно переходило в категорию навязчивых состояний. Но Вейланд просто не мог не прилипать к нему взглядом всякий раз, когда рядом оказывалась любая отражающая поверхность. А если поверхности не было, то руки сами так и тянулись его гладить и трогать, совершенно не интересуясь мнением мозга на этот счёт. 

Поэтому сейчас Джейс шёл к Саймону, чётко зная только одно – он совершенно не знал, что делать. 

Сегодня на нём были три руны, которые в теории должны были помочь ему удержаться от… всяких разных желаний. Одной руне он уже не доверял – не после того, как в прошлый раз пять минут с переменным успехом пытался убедить себя, что демоны, а уж тем более Валентин, вообще не оценят его возбуждённое состояние. И это реакция на всего-то один поцелуй! Дальше падать было некуда. 

Джейс как раз подходил к квартире, решая звонить в дверь или нарисовать отпирающую руну, как его буквально пригвоздило к месту. Запах Саймона как-то привычно уже обернулся вокруг Вейланда мягким и уютным коконом. Но на это Джейс почти не обратил внимание – его буквально вывернуло от ярости, когда он почувствовал кого-то ещё. Не просто кого-то, а альфу. Постороннего альфу рядом с Саймоном, который, судя по всему, не испытывал никакого дискомфорта от его присутствия. 

Как Вейланду удалось всё-таки открыть дверь, а не выбить, осталось загадкой даже для него самого. Саймон чуть не отпрыгнул к стене, уставившись на Джейса шокированным взглядом, ощущая исходящие от него волны ярости. Рафаэль же напротив неспешно поднялся с кровати и посмотрел на Вейланда, как на насекомое, которое имело наглость заползти ему на ботинок. 

— Какие поразительные эмоции, — произнёс Сантьяго, пока Джейс боролся с желанием вытащить клинок серафима. — Ярость так и пылает. Ярость и… хм, да, действительно, ревность. 

Джейса словно бетонной плитой по голове ударили. Он уставился на Рафаэля со смесью недоверия и лёгкого ужаса, а потом перевёл взгляд на Саймона, в глазах которого отчётливо плескалось точно такое же недоверие, но пополам с паникой. Сантьяго, глядя на эти переглядки, насмешливо рассмеялся, чем сильно напомнил Магнуса – даже глаза сверкнули так же. 

— Да будет тебе известно, о доблестный охотник, что я не имею никаких… м… романтических или сексуальных порывов к Саймону, — клыкасто улыбнулся Рафаэль. 

— Да что ты… — угрожающе начал Вейланд, но Сантьяго перебил его взмахом руки. 

— Я стал его родителем, глупый нефилим. Он твой, если хочешь. 

— Эй, — возмутился Саймон, не давая Джейсу возразить. — Давайте я сам буду решать, чей я, идёт? 

— Как скажешь, дорогой, — пожал плечами Рафаэль. — Но судя по тому, что я вижу, стоит мне только пройти три шага от двери – и вы окажитесь в горизонтальной плоскости. 

— Не неси чушь, — резко отозвался Джейс. — Я пришёл поговорить. 

— Обычно с этого все и начинают, — ускользающее улыбнулся Сантьяго. 

— Между нами ничего нет, — отрезал Саймон.

— Твоя метка уже на нём, есть ли смысл отрицать? — философски вопросил Рафаэль. 

Джейс помимо воли схватился за шрам на шее, понимая, что Саймон в ту же секунду перевёл на него взгляд. В голове словно бомба взорвалась, разметав по стенкам остатки мыслей, а грудь сдавило так, будто рёбра неожиданно уменьшились в размерах. 

— Омеги не ставят меток, — прошептал Саймон. — Мы не можем…

— Ещё как можете, — усмехнулся Рафаэль. — Такая метка не связывает, но будем откровенны, сколько альф вообще позволяют себя кусать? 

— Это было необходимо, — твёрдо сказал Джейс, успокоившись после того, как услышал, что они с Саймоном всё ещё не связаны. 

— Правда что ли? — притворно удивился Рафаэль. — А дверь ты тут чуть не вынес сейчас из-за чего? А если бы мы тут целовались, то ты бы просто извинился, развернулся и ушёл? 

Джейс, на секунду лишь это представив, почувствовал, как все три руны загорелись огнём, а руки сами собой потянулись к клинкам. Да он бы просто убил Рафаэля на месте! Подумав об этом, Джейс замер, поражённый силой собственной злости и ярости. Стало как-то неуютно и… незнакомо. Будто раньше такие эмоции он никогда не испытывал. 

— Это… — неуверенно начал Саймон, — инстинкт? 

— Инстинкт – это когда во время течки омеге захотелось сходить за хлебом, а мимо проходил свободный альфа, у которого снесло крышу, и вот они уже счастливая семья с тремя детьми на руках, — с непередаваемой интонацией сказал Рафаэль. — А это называется "Я встретил своего омегу и придушу любого, кто будет смотреть на него дольше пяти секунд". 

— Что за бред, — выплюнул Джейс, сжимая руки в кулаки. 

— Ох, ну если ты знаешь об этом больше, чем я, то просвети Саймона, — развёл руками Сантьяго. — А я, пожалуй, пойду. Если компания светолюба мне ещё приемлема, потому что я его родитель, то компания светолюба и нефилима, которые не могут разобраться в своих отношениях, вызывает усталость и желание лечь в гроб. Буквально. 

С этими словами Рафаэль развернулся и вышел из комнаты, оставляя в ней Саймона, Джейса и неуютную тишину между ними. Вейланд тяжело дышал и пытался понять, за каким вообще хреном он сюда припёрся, а Льюис стоял и нервно теребил подол футболки. Ситуация – лучше не бывает. 

— Нам надо поговорить или сделаем вид, что ничего не было? — через какое-то время уточнил Саймон.

— А ничего и не было, — тут же отозвался Джейс. 

— Я тоже так считаю, но твой запах мешает мне в это поверить, — сказал Льюис. — Я не обвиняю, просто констатирую факт. Меня ведёт так, что хочется обвиться вокруг тебя и кусать каждого, кто посмеет к тебе прикоснуться. Так что уйди, пожалуйста. 

Джейс, который по мере разговора всё больше и больше округлял глаза, как в прострации развернулся и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Саймон судорожно выдохнул и приказал себе остаться на месте, а не кинуться следом. 

— Да твою мать! — раздалось из коридора, а через несколько секунд дверь опять распахнулась, ударившись о косяк. 

Саймон буквально упал на руки влетевшего в комнату Джейса, который притянул его к себе так, будто собрался вплавить в себя. Поцелуй мало чем был похож на нежный или осторожный, скорее он просто сметал на своём пути всё, что пытался ещё сказать мозг. Только где-то на периферии сознания Вейланд ещё помнил, что ни в коем случае нельзя кусать – сейчас поставить метку Саймону он не сможет, зато станет связан с ним посредством вампирских законов. Этого допустить было нельзя никак. 

Руны жгли не переставая, поэтому Джейс с недовольным рыком поднял футболку, чтобы стереть их. Саймон уставился на его голый торс голодно-восторженным взглядом, а потом наклонился и лизнул грудь. Вейланд, по ощущениям, только что испытал удар током, потому что абсолютно все нервные окончания взбесились и принялись посылать сигналы мозгу, которые тот не в силах был обработать, поэтому прощально захрипел и выключился. Джейс решительно стянул с себя футболку, вызывая у Саймона повышенное слюноотделение, а потом не менее решительно потянулся к футболке Льюиса. Тот не возражал, покорно поднял руки, позволяя Вейланду снять и отбросить ненужный сейчас предмет одежды. Джейс провёл пальцами по рукам Саймона, по его груди и бокам, и подумал, что Льюис вовсе не тощий, как казалось раньше, он, скорее жилистый и поджарый. А теперь ещё наверняка и ловкий, и гибкий… И, в общем, Джейс и сам не понял, как они оказались на кровати. Вот он, вроде бы, думает о возможной гибкости Саймона, а вот он уже лежит на нём и вылизывает шею, вызывая у Льюиса тихие стоны. И Вейланду самому хотелось стонать от одного только вида, от зашкаливающих ощущений. 

— Ты… Мы… Ох, чёрт! — с чувством сказал Саймон, когда Джейс провёл языком по его груди. — Я сейчас раздвину перед тобой ноги, и ты меня трахнешь, а потом мы никогда не сможем посмотреть друг другу в глаза, немедленно ПРЕКРАТИ! 

Льюис резко отстранил от себя Вейланда, собрав все свои силы (хотя руки всё равно дрожали). Джейс тяжело дышал и не сразу понял, почему его остановили, а когда до него дошёл смысл слов, с кровати он слетел так резко, как будто его оттуда ветром вынесло. Саймон откинулся спиной на подушку и тихо застонал, закрывая лицо руками. 

— Почему именно ты? — явно риторически вопросил Льюис. — Ради чего я с тринадцати лет на блокаторах сидел? Чтобы потом пришёл ты, убедил меня в абсолютной невозможности смотреть на других альф и вызывал желание немедленно раздеть тебя и всего облизать? 

— Заткнись, а то я раздену и оближу тебя, — попросил Джейс, так же закрывая лицо руками. — И, _Ангел_ , мне лучше уйти. 

Саймон ничего не ответил, поэтому Вейланд торопливо надел футболку и буквально сбежал из квартиры – ему необходимо было проветрить мозги, раз уж заменить их всё равно не получится. Их общение, если уж его всё равно не избежать, лучше свести к минимуму. 

*_*_*

Джейс приносит Саймона на руках в Аликанте и взглядом обещает медленную и мучительную смерть каждому, кто пытается что-то возразить. Алек успокаивающе гладит его по плечам и уводит всякий раз, как Вейланд собирается отогнать людей от постели Льюиса. 

На Себастьяна, который протягивает Саймону руку, Джейс банально рычит – и ему _абсолютно_ плевать, как это выглядит со стороны. 

*_*_*

Алек целует Магнуса на глазах у всех перед битвой. 

Джейс целует Саймона на глазах у всех после победы.


	2. Maternity leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В общем, всё как всегда. Я написала один текст, а потом мы с бетой упоролись. Никто не удивлён, правда?   
> Посвящается **Вельзи**  
> _____________________________  
> Юмор на грани фола, МПРЕГ и я не виновата xD

— Так, ну это уже никуда не годится, — не выдержал Саймон, когда Джейс выполз из ванной, предусмотрительно держась за стеночку. — Ты заболел. Нефилимы вообще болеют? Это первый раз за пять лет, что мы с тобой знакомы. 

Эрондейл посмотрел на Льюиса грозным взглядом, что не дало никакого эффекта, потому что впечатление сильно смазывал общий болезненно-непонимающий вид. 

— Со мной всё нормально, — категорично возвестил Джейс, падая на кресло и потирая виски. — Наверное отравился. 

— И целую неделю отойти не можешь? — хмыкнул Саймон, подходя к Эрондейлу и внимательно принюхиваясь. — Ну-ка дай руку. 

— Я тут умираю, а тебе пожрать приспичило? — возмутился Джейс, но руку послушно протянул. — Это наглая эксплуатация. 

— Заткнись, — ласково посоветовал Льюис, царапая руку альфы до крови и тут же слизывая капельку. — Чистая. Так что ты либо реально съел что-то не то, либо тебя кто-то проклял. 

— Я нефилим, меня нельзя проклясть, — заявил Джейс, вскидывая подбородок. 

— В неломающихся костях во время сальто назад с крыши ты тоже был уверен, — напомнил ему Саймон, заставив Эрондейла обиженно что-то пробурчать. — Хотя, стоит признать, эффектно получилось. Особенно когда на тебя Алек орал, пригрозив ходить в гипсе, а не наносить руну. Я прямо ждал, что так и будет. 

— Ты мой омега, почему ты вечно такой козёл? — вздохнул Джейс. — Ты же всегда должен быть на моей стороне. 

— Я _твой_ омега, — хмыкнул Саймон. — И это всё всем обычно объясняет. Ты, знаешь ли, тоже не образцовый альфа. Где мои забота и трепет? Где "я на руках тебя всю жизнь носить буду"? Вот вспомни, куда мы пошли на первом официальном свидании? 

Джейс посмотрел на Льюиса удивлённо, явно не понимая к чему это он. Саймон обличительно ткнул пальцем его в плечо. 

— Вот и я о том же – у нас даже свидания не было.

— Можно подумать, ты хотел, — возмутился Джейс, а потом как-то неожиданно неловко дёрнул рукой, будто хотел за что-то схватиться пальцами, но хвататься было не за что. — А ты хотел?..

Саймон пару раз моргнул, а потом тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой. 

— Если бы я хотел, я бы сам позвал, — улыбнулся Льюис. — Мне вполне хватило и "Всё, нафиг, раздевайся, я больше терпеть не собираюсь". 

Джейс расхохотался, вспоминая этот эпичный момент. В своё оправдание он всегда говорил, что действительно ждал слишком долго – целых три недели! – и не мог заранее знать, что в комнате помимо Льюиса будут ещё и Клэри с Джослин. Ситуация тогда получилась… весьма неловкая.

— Но всё же стоит узнать, что с тобой, — серьёзно сказал Саймон, присаживаясь на подлокотник кресла и с готовностью позволяя Джейсу стащить себя на колени. — Я действительно ни разу не видел, чтобы ты болел, не считая ранений, естественно. Кровь у тебя чистая, я не чувствую в ней яда демонов, так что… Может к Безмолвным братьям сходишь? 

— Они такой ерундой не занимаются, — отозвался Джейс, утыкаясь носом Саймону в шею.

— Здоровье их лучшего охотника не ерунда, — возразил Льюис. — Может тогда к Магнусу? 

— Вот уж точно нет, — сразу же отказался Эрондейл. — Скоро само пройдёт. 

— Окей, — согласился Саймон. — Даю твоему "само пройдёт" три дня, а после звоню Бейну, и это не обсуждается. 

Джейс тяжело вздохнул, но кивнул. Это был тот самый редкий момент, когда спорить с Льюисом было не просто бесполезно, но и банально опасно – встать между омегой и его инстинктом заботиться и оберегать никакой альфа не решился бы. 

Через три дня Джейсу не только не стало лучше, но поплохело ещё больше, так что Саймон взял телефон и, проигнорировав недовольный взгляд Эронедейла, позвонил Бейну. 

— Кто там у вас на этот раз умирает? — спросил Магнус, после вежливого ритуала обмена приветствиями. 

— Ты не поверишь, но Джейс, — отозвался Льюис. — Только он не умирает. Хотя… В общем, ему уже вторую неделю плохо. Ходит тут бледно-салатовый по стеночкам по утрам, днём иногда прямо вырубается от усталости. Сначала думали, что отравление, но не десять же дней к ряду. Да и кровь я у него попробовал, она чистая. Можешь его осмотреть? 

— Приходите, — вздохнул Магнус. — Дойдёте сами, надеюсь? 

— Дотащу, если надо, — усмехнулся Саймон. — Спасибо, скоро будем. 

Льюис закончил разговор и посмотрел на недовольного Эрондейла, который всем своим видом показывал всё, что он думает о такой заботе. 

— Магнус тебя посмотрит, — решил пояснить очевидное Саймон.

— Я счастлив, — буркнул Джейс. — Ничего не найдёт, поржёт и мы уйдём. 

— Тебе плохо и отрицать это бессмысленно, — отрезал Льюис. — Я понимаю, что ты у нас суперохотник, который даже в теории, построенной в собственной голове, заболеть не может, но пусть меня в этом убедит тот, кто понимает больше. Так что мы пойдём, даже если мне придётся тащить тебя силой. 

*_*_*

Тащить Джейса силой не пришлось – Эрондейл пошёл сам с самым независимым и гордым видом из своего арсенала. Он чувствовал себя очень даже нормально, так что перед Бейном появился в добром здравии, но хреновом настроении. Правда, настроение резко скакнуло вверх, когда в гостиной помимо мага обнаружился ещё и Алек (хотя странно, если бы нет, он всё-таки тут жил). Лайтвуд улыбнулся парабатаю радостно, но слегка обеспокоенно, сразу же пробежавшись по нему взглядом, словно оценивая состояние. Джейс вздохнул, но ничего говорить не стал, знал, что бесполезно. Магнус жестом пригласил Эрондейла подойти ближе, а потом и вовсе указал на диван. 

— Ложись. 

Джейс послушно лёг, и Магнус вытянул перед ним руку, закрывая глаза и сосредотачиваясь. Через пару минут он нахмурился, встряхнул руками, повёл плечами и в этот раз просто положил ладонь Джейсу на грудь. Саймон с Алеком ощутимо занервничали. 

— Что за?.. — протянул Магнус, а потом как-то странно посмотрел на Джейса. — Теперь ещё раз расскажи, что тебя беспокоит. 

— Тошнота, — принялся послушно перечислять Эрондейл, видя серьёзность мага. — Обычно по утрам, но иногда и днём бывает. Слабость резко накатывает волнами, но редко. Однако это быстро проходит. 

— Что с ним? — подошёл Саймон. 

— Это… странно, — признался Бейн. — Я запустил в него диагностическое заклинание, и оно выдает мне то, чего определённо быть не может. 

— Что? — спросил Джейс, поджав губы и смотря пристально, словно показывая, что он должен это знать. 

— Токсикоз, — отозвался Магнус и, заметив поражённые взгляды, развёл руками. — Да я сам в шоке, первый раз вижу альфу, у которого токсикоз. Серьёзно. Может так, конечно, проявляется ваша связь…

Магнус так резко замолчал, словно выпал из реальности, а Джейс уставился на Льюиса идеально круглыми глазами. 

— Ты ждёшь ребёнка?! 

— Как ты себе это представляешь? — осадил его Саймон. — Вампиры бесплодны. Магнус, это точно, что… Магнус? 

Бейн не ответил, он пристально смотрел на Алека, который уставился на него в ответ с непередаваемым выражением бледного лица. 

— Александр, — сказал Магнус, в два шага подходя к Лайтвуду и кладя руку ему на плечо, — ты…

— Но этого же не может быть, — прошептал Алек. — Ты же не можешь… Я не могу… 

Но Магнус его не слушал, он быстро провёл над Лайтвудом рукой, рассыпая синие искры магии, а потом буквально упал на колени, смотря на Алека широко открытыми глазами. Тот смотрел в ответ точно так же. Джейс с Саймоном смотрели на них ещё ошеломлённее, чем они смотрели друг на друга – в общем, никто не знал, что сказать.

— Но… как? — хрипло спросил Алек. 

Джейс неожиданно затрясся в приступе беззвучного смеха. Магнус перевёл на него холодный убийственный взгляд, но Саймон успел положить руку на плечо Эрондейла и слегка криво улыбнулся. 

— Это он от нервов, — пояснил Льюис, когда Джейс уже почти съехал с дивана, закрывая лицо руками. — Не каждый день узнаёшь, что твой парабатай беременный от мага, который, по идее, не может иметь детей. 

Алек покраснел, а Магнус завис, едва ли не впервые в жизни растеряв все слова. Джейс продолжал трястись. 

— Вампиры, знаешь ли, тоже, _по идее_ , не могут иметь детей, — с непередаваемой интонацией сказал Бейн, с удовольствием наблюдая, как Эрондейл давится собственным смехом. — И вообще ты прямо счастливчик – почувствуешь все прелести токсикоза через руну парабатай. Ещё никогда я не был так рад, что вы ей связаны. 

Алек возмущённо (и смущённо, что уж скрывать) ткнул Магнуса в плечо. Лайтвуд вообще выглядел странно, будто не знал радоваться ему или впадать в панику. Он словно вернулся на пять лет назад, теряясь под чужими взглядами и начиная теребить рукава свитера. 

— Но я сам ничего не чувствую, — пробормотал Алек. — Меня и тошнило-то пару раз, но я думал, что съел что-то не то. Да и слабости, как таковой нет…

— Омеги по природе переносят беременность лучше женщин-бет, — сказал Магнус, присаживаясь рядом с Лайтвудом и беря его за руку, почти отдирая пальцы от несчастного свитера. — Токсикоз почти полностью глушится гормоном, который вырабатывает организм, готовясь к родам. У меня где-то были книги…

— А я-то почему страдаю? — вскинулся Джейс. — С каких пор руна так действует? 

— Потому что боль вы делите на двоих, — пожал печами Магнус. — У Алека организм к этому изначально предрасположен, у тебя – нет. Тебе буквально нечем закрыться, так что могу только посочувствовать. 

— Нихрена ты не сочувствуешь, — возмутился Эрондейл. — Как я на Охоту ходить буду? "Извините, демоны, я тут отойду к стеночке посидеть, что-то моему парабатаю опять там хреново, но он этого не чувствует, поэтому ощутить все радости его беременности довелось мне"? Алек, почему ты мне вообще не сказал?! 

— Да я сам не знал, — потерянно и виновато отозвался Лайтвуд. — Даже не думал, честно! 

— Как вы не знали, ты же нефелим, он же маг, Ангел, за что мне-то это? — простонал Джейс, утыкаясь носом в диван. — Я не хочу чувствовать себя беременным. 

— Подождите, — вклинился Саймон, — если Джейс чувствует саму беременность, он и роды будет чувствовать? 

Эрондейл, услышав вопрос, почти посерел. Алек замер, а потом расширившимися глазами посмотрел на Магнуса, который даже как-то сочувствующе глядел на Джейса. Саймон охнул, подумав, что раз даже Бейна проняло, то всё будет как-то совсем грустно. Эрондейл встал, Лайтвуд вскочил следом, подходя к парабатаю с виноватым видом. 

— Джейс… — неуверенно произнёс Алек. 

— Поздравляю, — улыбнулся Эрондейл и неожиданно обнял Лайтвуда, вызывая удивлённый возглас. — Расскажи родителям, они будут рады. 

— Ты… А как же… — начал Алек, но Джейс перебил его, посмотрев на Магнуса. 

— Это можно как-нибудь купировать? Чтобы я всё-таки смог на Охоту ходить? 

— Я посмотрю в книгах, — кивнул Бейн, так же поднимаясь с дивана. — Хотя не помню ни одного похожего случая. Можете спросить у своих. 

— Как только Алек поговорит с родителями, — кивнул Эрондейл. 

— Ты не злишься? — уточнил Лайтвуд. 

Магнус замер, а Джейс неожиданно усмехнулся и покачал головой. 

— Если ты в норме, то и я, — отозвался он. — К тому же, я буду дядей. Самым лучшим, я бы сказал, потому что рожать буду вместе с тобой, ангел нам помоги. 

Алек неуверенно улыбнулся, а потом рассмеялся вместе с Джейсом. Саймон выдохнул и успокоился, понимая, что никто никого ни в чём обвинять не будет, а значит Магнус не превратит никого в ящерицу. Льюис поднялся и подошёл к Алеку, похлопывая его по плечу. 

— Поздравляю. Мы, пожалуй, пойдём. 

Магнус кивнул и махнул им рукой, этим же жестом открывая входную дверь. Джейс ещё раз обнял Алека, кинул взгляд на Бейна, вздохнул и вышел, подталкиваемый Саймоном в спину. 

— Ты как, нормально? — спросил Льюис чуть погодя, когда они уже шли по улице. 

— Ага, — отозвался Эрондейл. — Приглашаю тебя в бар. Мне просто физически необходимо нажраться. 

Саймон тут же согласился, несмотря на то, что ещё даже полудня не было. Во-первых, нажраться было намного лучше, чем пойти и влипнуть в какую-нибудь очередную жопу, а во-вторых, Саймон легко мог забросить пьяного Джейса на плечо и унести домой, не слушая возражений. Ну и в-третьих, у Эрондейла реально был повод, тут даже не поспоришь. 

*_*_*

Джейс лежал на кровати и смотрел в потолок. Саймон сидел рядом и читал книгу – пытался, по крайней мере, что было сложно, учитывая, что Эрондейл всем своим видом показывал, как он несчастен, а жизнь вообще несправедлива. 

Шёл четвёртый месяц беременности Алека. 

Джейса уже не тошнило, зато постоянно тянуло в сон. Но это было не так уж и грустно, если бы его в принудительном порядке не отстранили от Охоты, потому что "Тебя заденут, Алек почувствует, а ему нельзя волноваться!". Джейс пытался спорить. Правда, пытался. Но спорить с Маризой, Иззи и Клэри было как-то трудновато, а Магнус клятвенно пообещал превратить Эрондейла в мадагаскарского таракана и посадить в террариум. Так что Джейсу пришлось признать, что этот бой он проиграл. 

Собственно, именно поэтому он сейчас и лежал на кровати, смотря в потолок. К счастью, всё было не так плохо, как казалось изначально – тошнота совсем прошла, а слабость не доставляла особых проблем. Иногда болели ноги, но и это быстро проходило, так что Джейс даже не сильно возмущался, да и Алек успокоился и перестал выглядеть супер виновато, когда узнал, что всё нормально. Лайтвуд вообще стремительно менялся (по внешности особо), а Магнус рядом с ним иногда зависал и просто смотрел. За этим очень забавно было наблюдать со стороны: долговязый парень, смущённо одёргивающий очередной безразмерный свитер, и сияющий блёстками маг, неотрывно за ним наблюдающий с какой-то рассеянной улыбкой. А когда они сидели вместе и тихо о чём-то разговаривали, то уровень умилительности зашкаливал даже у Саймона с Джейсом (что уж говорить про романтичную Клэри и восторженную Изабель). 

Но даже определённая радость за парабатая, который поговорил с родителями, выяснил, что они очень даже не будут против внука, и окончательно успокоился, не могла помочь Джейсу перестать маяться ничегонеделанием. Он уже успел заколебать Клэри с Иззи, которым не повезло согласиться однажды провести совместную тренировку, а под конец достал ещё и Саймона, каждый день вынуждая его участвовать в спаррингах, которые затягивались на несколько часов. Хотя Льюис был и не сильно против – тренироваться с Джейсом всегда было интересно, тем более каждая тренировка заканчивалась одинаково в горизонтальной плоскости. В общем, Эрондейл делал всё, чтобы сбрасывать напряжение и нерасходуемые на поимку демонов силы. 

Джейс вздохнул и сложил руки на животе. Саймон кивнул сам себе и закрыл книгу, откладывая её в сторону. 

— Окей, ты меня бесишь. Я до сих пор считаю, что живу с тобой только потому, что у нас запредельно прекрасный секс, а не потому, что я тебя люблю, — начал Льюис, поворачиваясь к Эрондейлу. — Уже пятнадцать минут ты всем своим видом показываешь, что страдаешь, но не будешь об этом говорить, просто потому что потому. 

— Ну хоть живём мы вместе по одной и той же причине, это радует, — хмыкнул Эрондейл. — И я не страдаю, меня просто всё раздражает. Интересно, а эти эмоциональные скачки тоже могут через руну передаваться? 

— Если ты начнёшь плакать и говорить, что тебя никто не любит, то я очень даже за, — рассмеялся Льюис. — Я это даже на камеру снимать буду. 

— В омегах природой заложены любовь и забота о своих семьях, — припомнил Джейс одну строчку из какой-то книжки, которую ему дал Магнус (вообще-то Бейн приволок им целую мини библиотеку, заявив, что самому ему искать информацию некогда). — Я прямо вижу, ага. 

— Осталось немного, — улыбнулся Саймон, ложась рядом с Джейсом. — Пять месяцев быстро пролетят же. 

— Я уже за первые четыре с ума сошёл, — пробурчал Эрондейл, притягивая Льюиса ближе. — И дальше только хуже, судя по всему. 

— Ну да, дальше роды, — протянул Саймон с улыбкой. 

— Не напоминай даже, — простонал Джейс. 

— Да ты просто особенный, — подколол его Льюис. — Всегда во всём лучший и первый – вот тебе и первому испытывать эти невероятные ощущения через связь парабатаев. 

— Почему я вообще решил, что связаться с тобой – хорошая идея? — риторически вопросил у потолка Джейс. 

— Потому что в прошлой жизни мы были невероятными грешниками, и судьба решила нас наказать в этой? — предположил Саймон. 

— Точно, — кивнул Эрондейл. — Только это и могло стать причиной. 

Льюис рассмеялся и поцеловал Джейс в плечо, утыкаясь в него носом. Он был совершенно не против решения судьбы. 

*_*_*

— Алек, скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь себя так же хреново, или я приду и придушу твоего грёбанного мага, потому что тебя убивать нельзя, — простонал Джейс в трубку, свернувшись на кровати калачиком. 

— Говорю, — отозвался Лайтвуд. 

— Это нормально? — спросил Эрондейл, но сам себе же и ответил. — Конечно нет. 

— Мне все сказали, что нормально, — вздохнул Алек. 

— Я склонен им не верить.

— Я тоже, но Магнус спокоен как Будда, так что выбора у меня не остаётся. Он дал мне какой-то настой, скоро должно пройти, — сказал Алек и виновато добавил, — потерпи немного, пожалуйста. 

— Ну а куда я денусь-то, — вздохнул Джейс. — Ладно. Как у тебя дела?..

*_*_*

— Немедленно развернись и выйди из комнаты в этой ужасной футболке. И сожги её вообще! 

Саймон вздохнул, развернулся и вышел, думая, можно ли это отнести к истерии "беременного" Джейса или его футболка и в самом деле настолько ужасна. 

*_*_*

— У нас никогда не будет детей. И даже не потому, что ты, _по идее_ , не можешь их иметь. 

Саймон удивлённо посмотрел на выходящего из ванны бледно-зелёного Джейса. 

— Я не настолько жестокий, чтобы желать тебе пройти через это. 

На это Льюис даже возразить ничего не смог. 

*_*_*

Когда Джейс вскочил посреди ночи, буквально подпрыгнув на кровати, Саймон тут же подорвался следом, как-то отстранённо думая о том, что сам такими темпами станет неврастеником. 

— Джейс? — протянул Льюис. — Что?..

— Итак, я готов стать дядей. Начинаю становиться им в эту минуту, судя по всему, — прохрипел Эрондейл, падая обратно на кровать с тихим стоном сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Непередаваемые, блять, ощущения. 

Саймон сочувственно похлопал его по плечу и потянулся за телефоном, на котором высветился входящий звонок Иззи. 

— Алек… — начала Изабель.

— Мы уже поняли, — закончил Саймон, смотря как Джейс стоически терпит боль. — У меня тут собственный индикатор "как всё проходит" под боком. 

— Оу, круто, — отозвалась Иззи. — Мы-то не знаем, как всё проходит, Алека забрали Братья. 

— Судя по тому, как тут ломает Джейса, он твоей радости не разделит, — хмыкнул Саймон и подмигнул уставившемуся на него Эрондейлу. — Мы придём сразу, как только он сможет нормально стоять. 

Изабель согласилась и положила трубку, а Саймон сел рядом с Джейсом, задушив в себе порыв взять его за руку – это взбесило бы парня намного сильнее всей остальной ситуации. 

— Где хоть болит-то? — спросил Льюис. 

— Да везде, — отозвался Джейс. — Как будто на меня дом свалился и мы вместе с ним проваливаемся прямиком в ад. 

— Знаешь, — через несколько минут тишины сказал Саймон, — ты прав. Мы никогда не будем заводить детей. Ни за что вообще. 

Джейс хмыкнул и опять скривился. Сейчас он исключительно сочувствовал Алеку и даже не хотел думать, как он там реально рожает живое существо. Если Джейс тут просто от боли загибался, то как весело, должно быть, Лайтвуду. 

Джейс не был уверен, сколько времени прошло, когда он почувствовал резкую боль в животе, а потом неожиданно всё прекратилось. Причём так внезапно, что Эрондейл вздрогнул и схватился за руну парабатай, испытав мгновенный удушающий страх, но тут же успокоившись, поняв, что связь с Алеком всё ещё сильная и крепкая. Никто из них не умирал. Саймон, заметив на мгновение полностью посеревшее лицо, тут же схватился за телефон и позвонили Изабель. 

— Племянник! — воскликнула Иззи в трубку, и Саймон расслабленно улыбнулся, включая громкую связь. — Макс Майкл Лайтвуд-Бейн! 

Джейс хмыкнул и прикрыл глаза. Он, чёрт возьми, был как-то совершенно счастлив. 

— Мы придём минут через двадцать, — сказал Саймон Иззи и сбросил вызов. — Собираемся или тебе дать полежать? 

— Я же не сам рожал, — усмехнулся Джейс, легко поднимаясь с кровати. — И знаешь, теперь мы просто обязаны завести ребёнка. 

— С чего это вдруг? — шокировано воззрился на него Саймон. 

— Как с чего? — хмыкнул Джейс. — Если я это прошёл, то ты просто обязан. Не могу смириться, что я, по сути, познал все радости беременности и родов, а мой омега нет. Требую исторической справедливости!

Саймон пару раз моргнул, а потом расхохотался и кинул в Эрондейла подушку. 

*_*_*

Через несколько лет историческая справедливость восторжествовала. И Джейс не знал, плакать ему или смеяться, потому что как раз где-то в этот момент Алек с Магнусом решили, что одного сына им недостаточно. 

Джейс бесконечно сильно, прямо до боли, любил свою семью.


	3. А ведь всё могло быть и так

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда **Sourire de dragon** заказала мне омегаверс, я сказала об этом бете и мы, разумеется, загорелись – потому что с нами живут феи, осыпающие нас по ночам пыльцой, мы горим вообще практически со всего. А потом у нас состоялся диалог такого содержания (дословно):   
> Н: Итак, альфа у нас Джейс, да?  
> В: У нас – да. Хотя он был бы смешной омегой. Такой - щас ты либо сам захлопнешься, либо я тебе помогу. и кто ты, альфа? и что ты можешь, альфа? хДДДДД  
> Н: Алек тогда у нас омега XD  
> В: Да нет, Магнус омега!  
> Н: Да не, Магнус ваще бета. И такой к Алеку: чувак, я буду для тебя кем хочешь вообще, пошли трахаться. И на фоне этого где-то Саймон: "Джейс, ну что тебе стоит, ну ты же омега". - "Отвали, Льюис, сядь и заткнись, тут я решаю, кто с кем и когда трахаться" xD 
> 
> А дальше нас накрыло отборной упоротостью. А когда ты вместе с бетой укурен в ничто, то возникает единственное желание – нести наркомань в массы.   
> Собственно, вот это я и делаю.   
> Стёб и ничего кроме xD  
> Ведь всё могло быть и так :)

_Джейс всегда был альфой. Он чувствовал себя альфой. Но природа пришла, посмотрела на них с Алеком, поржала и сказала "нет, ребята, вам не светит". С тех пор Джейс с природой не разговаривает._

Джейсу оставалось где-то полтора года до гона, когда Алек неожиданно на неделю слёг с течкой. Вейланд был так поражён, что старший брат _омега_ , что даже не сразу смог построить свою линию поведения, но потом всё-таки попытался Лайтвуда приободрить и сказать, что в этом ничего страшного нет. Да, омеги среди Охотников встречаются намного реже, чем альфы, но ведь встречаются же. И жилось им ничуть не хуже, ну, разве что чуть-чуть в определённые дни их собственного цикла. Но об этом Джейс брату говорить не стал – Алек и так выглядел грустно и потерянно. 

Сам Джейс готовился стать альфой (ну а как же иначе). Так сильно готовился, что когда его неожиданно бросило в пот и буквально свернуло в клубочек на полу собственной комнаты, Вейланд испытал такое изумление, что даже не сразу осознал желание немедленно раздвинуть перед кем-нибудь ноги. А уж когда осознал… В комнате пришлось делать капитальный ремонт, потому что Джейс бесился так, что даже Роберт и Ходж не решились тогда зайти к нему и успокоить (хотя по больше части, их не пустила Мариза, сказав, что нечего двум альфам делать в комнате вошедшей в половое созревание омеги). 

— Ну, это не конец света, — сказал ему потом Алек, когда разносить в комнате было больше нечего, а сам Джейс лежал на сломанной кровати и смотрел в потолок, стоически игнорируя предательские порывы тела. 

Вейланд посмотрел на Лайтвуда таким многозначительным взглядом, в котором так и читалось "Что ты вообще несёшь, парень?". Алек на это неожиданно хмыкнул и развёл руками – и только тогда Джейс осознал, что брат вернул ему его же собственные слова, сказанные полтора года назад самому Лайтвуду. 

— В таком случае мы станем самыми крутыми омегами в мире, — заявил Вейланд. — И самыми крутыми Охотниками. Будешь моим парабатаем? 

Алек только вздохнул. Если в его случае природа может быть и не сильно-то ошиблась, то с Джейсом явно пролетела мимо нужной кнопки. Лайтвуд уже заранее предвкушал (со страхом и смирением) их будущие охоты, на которых Джейс будет прыгать выше головы, чтобы доказать что-то самому себе и всем окружающим. 

— Конечно. А как же иначе-то. 

Алек должен был за ним присматривать. 

*_*_*

Всё пошло не так, когда в их жизни появилась Кларисса Фрей. Точнее, по мнению Алека, всё пошло под откос вообще. Джейс едва ли не стойку делал на неё, хотя никто (и сам Вейланд тоже) не мог понять, почему. Вообще, Джейс был очень любвеобильным парнем, флиртовал со всеми подряд и романы заводил с лёгкостью. Но конкретно на Клэри он буквально залипал, постоянно её обнюхивал, словно боролся с желанием облизать. Алеку казалось это исключительно странным, потому что у них – у омег – такую реакцию могли вызвать разве что альфы, но Фрей как и все женщины была бетой. Потом, правда, Алек ненадолго отвлёкся от их проблем (и всего окружающего мира), когда встретил Магнуса, который вызвал желание обвиться вокруг него, залезть под рубашку и остаться там жить. Лайтвуд знал эти признаки – и знал, что они плохо закончатся, потому что Магнус был альфой настолько сильным, что шансы пройти мимо него таяли как мороженое на солнце. И Бейн почему-то решил, что Алек вполне подойдёт ему в пару – что он и сообщил Лайтвуду перед их первым поцелуем. А дальше Алеку было слегка… ни до чего. 

Именно поэтому злой и раздражённый парабатай стал для него некоторого рода неожиданностью. Не то чтобы эти состояния были слишком уж внезапными для Вейланда, но в этот раз он буквально кипел от ярости. 

— Льюис, — с непередаваемой интонацией прорычал Джейс, сверкая глазами. — _Альфа_. 

И вот тут Алек всё понял. Вейланд запал не на Клэри, он буквально с ума сходил по запаху Саймона, который просто прилип к Фрей, поскольку они с Льюисом были лучшими друзьями и проводили много времени вместе. Лайтвуду захотелось истерически рассмеяться, потому что он был влюблён в Джейса несколько лет, а сейчас не мог даже приревновать его к кому-то. 

— Ну, не думаю, что это станет проблемой, — неуверенно протянул Алек. — В конце концов, он примитивный, вы с ним можете больше вообще не встретиться. 

Какой же огромной ошибкой было это предположение! 

Льюис не только не исчез из их жизни, но вошёл в неё так плотно, как только возможно. Да ещё к тому же стал вампиром. Тем существом, которые и так обладали особой притягательностью. 

Джейс бесился. Он бесился так сильно, что волны ярости, излучаемые им, можно было легко спутать с альфа-волнами, настолько они были мощные. К нему опасались подходить даже взрослые альфы из числа нежити и Сумеречных охотников, привыкшие едва ли не ко всему за свои жизни. А вот Саймон Льюис отчего-то не опасался. Он оказывался слишком близко подозрительно часто, смотрел на Вейланда и улыбался, чем выводил его из себя до белого каления. Каких усилий Джейсу стоило сдерживаться и не пытаться его убить не знал никто. Самой часто повторяемой фразой Вейланда по отношению к Льюису стала "Отвали от меня", которую Саймон мастерски пропускал мимо ушей, вновь и вновь приватизируя личное пространство Джейса. Это слегка напрягало Алека (всё-таки, они с Вейландом были парабатаями), но они с Иззи признавали поразительную настойчивость и самоубийственную бесстрашность Льюиса. 

Магнус даже предложил делать ставки на то, когда гордая Златовласка сдастся натиску прекрасного чудовища. Алек был против тотализатора, но его почему-то никто не послушал, потому что половина Нижнего мира и кое-кто из Сумеречных охотников охотно приняли участие. Спустя три дня после запуска, тайный тотализатор стал настолько не_тайным, что даже из Идриса прислали огненное письмо с просьбой передавать новости. Алек смирился (его сестра тоже участвовала). И поставил на две недели. Потому что Саймон был очень настойчивый, а Джейс – слишком активно сопротивлялся, чтобы однажды не выдержать. 

*_*_*

Спустя две недели Алек стал случайным свидетелем того, как Джейс, бубня себе под нос "Да чтобы я ещё хоть раз" тащил за собой в комнату взъерошенного, зацелованного и счастливого донельзя Саймона, который выглядел настолько дезориентированным, что едва не здоровался лбом с каждой встречающейся на пути стеной. Джейс, продолжая бурчать и поджимая покрасневшие и припухшие губы, делал широкие развороты, чтобы этого не допустить, всякий раз притягивая Льюиса к себе. 

*_*_*

Выигрыш Алеку очень тайно передавали на главной площади Аликанте после того, как Джейс прекратил трясти несчастного Инквизитора за плечи, угрожая его сожрать, и получил назад своего альфу, которого после этого закинул себе на плечо и унёс в неизвестном направлении. 

*_*_*

Выиграли вообще-то Рафаэль с Магнусом, которые ставили на пятый день после обращения Саймона в вампира, но Джейс отказался это подтвердить, поведав под очень большим секретом только Алеку. А ещё он сказал, что это всё несерьёзно, а метка на его шее совсем не метка, и с Льюисом они вместе не живут – так, просто проводят вместе пять суток из семи на одной жилплощади. 

*_*_*

Через пару лет Джейс продолжал всё отрицать, а Клэри спросила Саймона, задумывались ли они о детях. На это Льюис ответил только то, что если он хотя бы тонко и прозрачно _намекнёт_ , то Джейс сделает всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы этих предполагаемых детей рожал сам Саймон. 

И вот в это поверить было легко. Потому что Джейс никогда не был нормальным омегой, а Льюис слишком сильно его любил, чтобы что-то возражать.


	4. Дети - это цветы жизни. Дарите любимым цветы!

Стадия отрицания началась у Джейса спустя две секунды после того, как им сообщили потрясающую новость. У Саймона же одновременно с этим началась стадия он-меня-убьёт. Правда, через некоторое время она сменилась стадией возможно-он-отойдёт-и-всё-будет-хорошо, которая через пару дней перешла в кажется-я-его-сломал стадию, после которой Саймон решил поговорить с Эрондейлом по душам. 

— Слушай, ну это же не самое худшее, что могло случиться! — радостно начал Льюис. 

Судя по взгляду Джейса, тон, слова и время разговора он выбрал не самые подходящие. Поэтому Саймон понятливо испарился из комнаты (в практически буквальном смысле). Через пару дней он решил попробовать ещё раз. 

— Знаешь, это, конечно, не совсем то, что мы планировали в жизни…

И опять неудача. Джейс-я-буду-всё-отрицать не захотел его слушать, демонстративно вытащив клинки серафима и начав их крутить. Саймон понятливо исчез повторно. 

В третий раз Льюис решил, что его всё достало, и вообще он альфа и главный мужик их семьи, поэтому он пришёл и долбанул кулаком по столу. Стол не выдержал такой демонстрации альфовости, на подкосившихся ножках падая с оглушающим грохотом. Саймон, не ожидавший этого, решил внимания не обращать, а гнуть свою линию поведения дальше. 

— Вообще-то, ты тоже виноват! 

Джейс пару раз моргнул, закусил губу и ничего не ответил, понимая, что аргументов в свою защиту не имеет. Если он начнёт обвинять Саймона, то почти признает, что тот главнее, но это было далеко не так. Суровым самцом в их семье был именно Вейланд, несмотря на то, что их гендерные роли диктовали иное. 

— Серьёзно, давай уже быстро проскочим все стадии, особенно гнев, пожалуйста, и придём к принятию, — попросил Саймон, садясь рядом. 

— Ты сейчас начал затирать мне про стадии принятия неизбежного? — уточнил Джейс. — Серьёзно, Льюис? Я выкину тебя в окно через одну минуту. 

— Это ничего не даст, я выживу, — отмахнулся Саймон, ну тут же поднял руки вверх. — Но если это тебя порадует, то давай, конечно. Только ты не волнуйся сильно, тебе сейчас нель…

Договорить Льюис не успел, потому что в него полетел клинок серафима, а следом и сам Джейс, который серьёзно вознамерился претворить свою угрозу в жизнь. 

*_*_*

— Алек, ты должен ему сказать, что это не так страшно! — взмолился Саймон, когда Лайтвуд взял трубку.

— Да ладно, — хмыкнул Алек.

— Да ладно должен, или да ладно не страшно? — уточнил Льюис. — Алек, он меня убьёт и оставит наших детей без отца! Это плохо скажется на эмоциональном фоне в семье, точно тебе говорю. 

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал своему парабатаю, что беременность это не страшно, хотя сам я тут день через день впадаю в панику? — уточнил Лайтвуд. 

— Ты беременнен дольше Джейса, — сказал Саймон. 

— На три недели! — почти рявкнул Алек, но потом успокоился. — Дай ему трубку. 

Саймон радостно понёсся в комнату и передал Джейсу телефон. Тот поприветствовал парабатая, поговорил с ним несколько минут, покивал и завершил вызов, переводя задумчивый взгляд на Льюиса. 

— Алек сказал, что впереди меня ждут месяцы без охоты и тренировок, хреновая правильная диета, тошнота и ещё ангел знает что. 

— Ну… — протянул Саймон, — он же добавил, что это не страшно?

— На старт, внимание, беги. 

*_*_*

— Я не буду это пить даже под страхом смертной казни! 

— Джейс, ты же знаешь, что это необходимо. 

— Это на вид как канализация, на запах как канализация и вкус, я уверен, меня не удивит. 

— Джейс, это полезный тонизирующий напиток, одобренный вашими Безмолвными братьями и Джемом Карстэйрсом лично. 

— Я уверен, что он мне мстит. 

— За что?! 

— За мою фамилию. Спроецировал меня на Уилла. Теперь отрывается. 

— Ты идиот и это не лечится. Пей или я звоню Иззи. 

— Она ничего мне не сделает. 

— Она скажет Маризе. 

— Ненавижу тебя, сволочь. Чтоб ты так же страдал, как я страдаю. 

— Я тоже тебя безумно обожаю, любовь моя. 

*_*_*

— Джейс, вампирами не рождаются, ими становятся, — вздохнул Алек.

— Ага, а ещё в Кодексе написано, что вампиры вообще детей иметь не могут. Как и маги. Ты чувствуешь, как прав Кодекс, да? 

Джейс широко взмахнул рукой, указывая на себя и Алека. Лайтвуд вздохнул и сложил руки на уже заметно округлившемся животе, который почти полностью скрывал растянутый свитер. 

— Можешь попытаться засудить авторов, — предложила Иззи. — Или ещё лучше – напиши свою книгу! 

— "Как залететь от вампира невзирая на законы мироздания", — протянула Клэри и мило улыбнулась, встретившись с испепеляющим взглядом Эрондейла. — Не смотри на меня так, это будет бестселлер. 

*_*_*

— Знаешь что я от тебя хочу, Саймон? Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас подошёл сюда, взял со всей своей вампирской силой вот этот вот диван и вынес его нахрен на мусорку. И на обратном пути купи помидоров. И апельсин. 

*_*_*

— Знаешь, я, похоже, нашёл единственный плюс во всей этой ситуации, — задумчиво заявил Джейс, появляясь в дверях спальни. 

— Правда? — обрадовался Саймон. — Наконец-то. То есть, какой именно? 

Эрондейл оглядел Льюиса с ног до головы и хищно улыбнулся. Потом подошёл к Саймону и одним движением разодрал на нём футболку, наваливаясь сверху и присасываясь поцелуем к шее. 

— Самый крутой. 

Спорить с этим Льюис определённо не собирался. 

*_*_*

— Знаешь, когда мы давали клятвы парабатаев, решая делить всё пополам и везде следовать друг за другом, я как-то не предполагал, что мы будет вдвоём ходить на плановые осмотры к Безмолвным братьям. 

Алек только вздохнул. Джейс во время беременности явно тонул в гормонах, которые проявлялись не в смене вкусов или неожиданных всплесках настроения, нет. Эрондейл месяцу к третьему буквально фонтанировал желанием общаться и говорить-говорить-говорить. 

— А ты знал вообще, что Безмолвные братья проводят осмотр беременных омег-нефелимов? Я вот первый раз услышал. 

Алек был уверен, что Джейс станет чудесным отцом. 

*_*_*

— Знаешь, что я хочу тебе сказать, Саймон Льюис? Я хочу тебе сказать, что как только эта, мать её, боль уйдёт, я тебя придушу. Просто придушу на месте, так что можешь уже заранее строить себе бункер, в котором тебя и похоронят. 

— Хорошо, дорогой, я согласен. Тем более, я всё равно не нуждаюсь в дыхании. А вот ты дыши, как там тебя учили. Пару минут – и у нас будет сын, представляешь, как замечательно. 

— Или пара часов.

— Заткнись, Магнус, пожалуйста. Не слушай его, Джейс. Ага, а вот и Братья. Удачи там тебе!

*_*_*

— Как назвали? — спросила Тесса, разглядывая мирно спящего младенца, завёрнутого в жёлто-голубое одеяло. 

— Уильям Стивен Льюис-Эрондейл, — отозвался Джейс и улыбнулся, когда Тесса посмотрела на него с удивлением и благодарностью. 

— Интересно, унаследовал ли он самую удивительную черту Эрондейлов? — задумчиво протянул Джем.

— Какую? — спросил Саймон. 

— Боязнь уток, — со смехом отозвался Джем. 

Его смех подхватили все, находящиеся в комнате. Маленький Уилл проснулся от этого, решил было заплакать, но потом передумал и широко открыл рот в беззубой улыбке. 

Разумеется он станет самым крутым охотником в мире на радость семье. А утки… Эти страшные твари сами будут его бояться, вот уж точно!


End file.
